Gregor and Co go to School
by PercyJacksonFanaholic
Summary: I always see this kind of story on fanfiction and i thought it would be fun to do it for TUC. This is my first story so go a bit easy on me. Disclaimer: I only own the plot. don't like don't read.
1. How it all started

Gregors POV

"MOM! NO! You know I can't do that!" My mom just suggested that I go back to school. "Just because I'm only 12 doesn't mean that I need to go! Plus what will we do about these scars?" I lift up my shirt arm revealing the many scars I had there. "I can't keep lying to people." "Gregor, yes you can. I know I taught you to always tell the truth but-" " no, mom, I really can't. I'm terrible at lying. I'm gonna make a mistake and someone is going to see through it." "Gregor, just go. Believe me, you will want to." My mom said trying to suppress a smile. " go get some sleep. School starts tomorrow."


	2. The new kids

Chapter 2

Gregors POV

" So class, now you should see..." I stopped listening there. I was in the middle of math class staring out the window. Just staring. And well, thinking. I could see the rock from here and I just kept thinking... WHAT WAS THAT! The rock just moved! I was so surprised I fell out of my chair. " Did finding the square root 235 surprise you that much Gregor?" My teacher Mr. Ravy said. "No sir" I replied. "Well than will you please tell the class what it is?" " it was nothing sir," I said confused. Everyone laughed. " what I meant was what is the square root of 235?" " Oh" I said real stupidly. I was about to say that I didn't know, when the principal came on over the intercom. " Gregor _ , will you please come to the office. My face instantly turned red. Nice going Gregor. Sent to the principals office on the first day. I mentally scolded myself. I quickly got up and ran down the halls, ignoring the teachers telling me to walk. I quickly got to the office and slowed down. I slowly opened the door and found the principal talking with 6 kids dressed in black and white with hoods covering their faces. Mrs. Houston The principal noticed me and motioned me to sit. She was a stout woman with curly black hair that was so dark it looked purple at the tips. I cautiously approached. Something seemed wrong. " Ah, Gregor!" She said. "Great to see you!" " what do you need me for?" I said getting right to the point. "Well," she replied, Unfazed by my rudeness. " I need you to show these new students around the school. They say they know you so I thought they would be more comfortable this way. I'll let you have some time alone until you need to show them around. So I'll just leave you seven to it." On that note she left the room so that we were alone. " Hello" I said turning to the mysterious people. " Yog," the shortest one said. " hush" the tallest one said. " Gregor," the one in the middle said. It's nice to see you again" she said (judging by her voice I thought she was a girl.) " I'm sorry, but I don't know you." I replied. To that she pulled down her hood reveling a face I thought I never was going to see again. " Luxa?" I said in shock.


	3. Some catching up

Chapter 3

Gregors POV

" Luxa!" The second tallest one whines. " I though I would do the introduction!" Oh hush Howard! " Howard," I whisper. "Is everyone here" I said to Luxa. To answer my question the other 5 dropped their hoods reveling the faces of Howard, Hazard, Stellovet ( what's she doing here? ) and Mareth ( how is he going to pass as a high schooler? ) I looked at Stellovet and back to Luxa. As if she read my mind she said "Stellovet is only here because Vikus thinks that we should spent more time together." Oh well that make sense. Barely. "And what about M-Mareth?" I ask. " well-" she was saying until the handle on the door started to jiggle. Everyone put on their hoods up again. " Well hello kids!" Mrs. Houston said coming in. " Here are your schedules. Sense you are all new, I put the seven of you into the same classes except history. I hope that's ok." Wow, all into the same class! That's perfect! And in history all they have to do is sit and listen. " Yes, that's great!" I replied. "Perfect!" She said walking out. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I looked at the clock. Huh. It is 3:00. Time goes by fast when you see a group of people you thought you would never see again.

Luxa's POV

After that lady said goodbye to Gregor, we quickly exited the building, a school I think it is called. We sat on the soft green things shooting up from the earth. "Ok" Gregor said to me. "Tell me your story." So I told him all about how Vikus thought it would be good for the future queen of Regalia to learn about the overland. Hazard came along because he was eavesdropping and wouldn't let the subject go. Howard thought it wouldn't be safe for us to go alone ( and he didn't trust the overlander and I together. ) Mareth came because Vikus thought he could protect us if any harm came and I already told him why Stellovet came. When I finished my tale, the 'sky' as Gregor called it, started to darken. Gregor said that we should get home. "But Gregor," I said "we get to finish the year together. We do you wish us to leave?" He laughed. "What is so funny?" I said. "Why are you laughing?" Finally I just could not hold it in. "STOP" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He immediately stopped laughing but I could still see a ghost of a smile on his face. "Luxa, I meant for us to go to my home. That's where we will be living until you go back." He explained. "Oh," I felt my body flush pink. "Let us go then."

Hazards POV

Wow. That was scary. Luxa just blew up Gregors face. I can't believe she thought Gregor would send us home like that. Of course I could see where she was coming from, but Gregor loves her! Why would he wish her home so soon. "But after a while we would all wish Luxa back to the underland." Uh oh. Did I say that out loud? I look at Luxa. If looks could kill, she would be repeatedly stabbing me with a rusty dagger. I winced just thinking about it. Well, I guess I'm dead.


	4. one long night

Lizzie's POV

Math. Ugh. I hate math. Don't get me wrong, I'm really good at it, it's actually my best subject, I just, hate it. So many numbers. I like words better. I heard the door open. Mom is home from work and dad is sleeping on the couch so it must be Gregor. Hey Gregor, I say without looking up. "Oh Lizzie, I brought guests." He said back. I look up. "Who would you bring this lat- oh!" Gregor grins at my reaction. "But-but-but, what?" I finally got out. Do you remember how I told you I like words better than numbers? Well right now I just can't be able to find the right words. I'm a little afraid I'll start spitting out numbers. I look at all of the faces with wonder. Even that girl I don't know.** [A/N I don't think Lizzie has ever met Stellovet.]** this was just too much to handle. "Goodnight G-Gregor." I said walking to my room. Once I got to my bed I just passed out there. This really was too much to handle.

Gregor's POV

See? Told you this was going to be fun.

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to finish up that night in one chapter. I'll see you next time! Make sure you keep checking for chapters! Also, I will never EVER give you a authors note as a chapter. Those just suck. Ok now! Bye!**


	5. The First Day of School

**here's chapter five! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I had writers block and in school we have to write persuasive essays, so that's taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

Luxa's POV

"Hiss! The light!" I jerked upright. What I saw surprised me. Gregor was pushing a fluffy white thing (A/N pillow) into Hazards face.

"What are you doing?" I said jumping up to defend Hazard. Gregor looks at me and stopped everything.

"Oh good. You're awake."

"Yes I'm awake, but what were you doing to Hazard?"

"Nothing."

You we doing something. What was it? I want to know!" He sighed.

"Ok fine, he woke up before us and opened the curtains, burning his eyes in the process."

"What!" I gasp. I rush to Hazard.

"Are you okay?" I say, slowly taking his hands away from his eyes, but seeing nothing wrong.

"His eyes are not burnt!" I say turning to Gregor. He sighed like he was talking to a child.

"Not literally. I meant that his eyes were not used to light like this so, when he's suddenly exposed to it, it hurts his eyes." He explained. "Now hurry up. We have school today.

* * *

After a plate of, eggs I think they are called, we walked to school. I have to say, the sights were amazing! The buildings were so tall, the ground was so green, (I have no idea how they did that) and the sky! The sky was so beautiful I could stare at it forever. The sad thing was that it was so gray. Gregor had us wear these glasses A/N sun glasses so that the bright orb **A/N the sun** would not hurt us. I am so glad that I am here. I wonder what Gregor is thinking.

Gregor's POV

Wow. All I can say is wow. The faces the Underlanders have on are so adorable. They look like newborn puppies exploring a shopping mall. **A/N I have no idea where that came from.** When we finally got to school Luxa said, "Gregor, we are so different here. How is this going to work?" That's when I brought out a can of spray on tan. "We are going to put this on all of you. And for your hair," I also brought out a bottle of hair dye. "You're going to be an actual blonde."

**sorry that it's short. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me (or put in a review!)**


End file.
